Duell unter Männern
by Drakea
Summary: Kamina und der Gurren Brigade stellt sich ein bekannter Beastmen in den Weg.


Titel: Duell unter Männern

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann

Genre: Aktion, One Shot

Altersfreigabe: ab 6 Jahren / PG

Wortzahl: 2.376

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keins verdient.

* * *

><p>Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck begrüßte Kamina den neuen Morgen, als er auf Gurrens Kopf saß und über das endlose Land blickte. Dies alles jeden Tag neu zu sehen war sein Traum gewesen, auf dessen Erfüllung er lange warten musste. Und als er endlich, zusammen mit Simon, ihrer unterirdischen Heimat entflohen war, stellte sich heraus, dass das Leben auf der Erde mindestens genauso beschwerlich war. Täglich mussten sie Angriffe von Beastmen abwehren, welche alle Menschen von der Oberfläche vertreiben wollten. Nüchtern betrachtet war ihr Leben in Giha einfacher gewesen, aber auch eingeengt. Eingeengt durch Gestein und dem Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Viele hatten in ihm einen Lügner und Unruhestifter gesehen, der ihr Leben aus der gewohnten Bahn werfen wollte.<p>

Ein Lichtschweif am Himmel erregte Kaminas Aufmerksamkeit. Hinter einer Hügelkette schlug der Ganmen auf und ließ die Erde erzittern.

"Nur einer?" Leron steckte seinen Kopf aus Gurrens Cockpit heraus und hielt in seiner Hand den kleinen Computer, der leise piepste. Sonst waren in den letzten Wochen mindestens zwei Ganmen pro Tag gelandet. Ein einzelner Beastmen überraschte den Mechaniker.

Lässig schob Kamina seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. Die Oberfläche war das Ziel seiner Träume gewesen, seit er sie mit seinem Vater besucht hatte. Diesen Traum lebte er jetzt. Er würde jeden Beastmen besiegen, der ihn daran hinderte und eine Zukunft erschaffen in der alle Menschen in Ruhe und Frieden im Tageslicht leben konnten.

"Wie weit bist du mit der Wartung, Leron?", fragte Kamina nachdem er von seinem Ganmen gesprungen war. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es heute ein zäher Gegner sein wird. Gurren muss in einem einwandfreien Zustand sein."

Die Gurren Brigade wartete einen angemessene Zeit, bis Kamina entschied, dass sie loszogen.

"Dieser Ganmen wird uns nicht besiegen", versicherte er Simon, der zögerlich vor Lagann stand. "Also steig ein und lass uns dem Ganmen zeigen, dass er sich mit den falschen Menschen anlegt."

"Aber ich habe wirklich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte Simon und starrte betrübt auf seine Füße.

"Simon", begann Kamina und legte seinem Freund seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hat Gurren Lagann jemals einen Kampf verloren?"

Schüchtern schüttelte Simon seinen Kopf.

"Und wieso?" Kamina kniete sich hin und blickte dem Jungen ins Gesicht. "Weil wir an uns glauben! Solange wir nicht das Vertrauen in einander verlieren, kann uns niemand besiegen. Nicht einmal der größte oder verschlagenste Beastmen."

Von seinen eigenen Worten berauscht ballte Kamina seine freie Hand zur Faust. "Und den heutige Ganmen werden wir auch vernichten."

Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte Simon seinen Bruder an. Kaminas flammende Worte entfachten jedes Mal in ihm das Feuer. Sie hatten tatsächlich noch keine Niederlage eingesteckt. Höchstens Gleichstände, wie es Kamina nannte, wenn sich ihr Gegner kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zurückzog. Wie Viral, der ging als Gurren Lagann unter Geröll begraben lag und sich der Tag seinem Ende entgegen neigte.

Mit neuem Mut beseelt kletterte Simon in Lagann.

Kaminas Brust war vor Stolz geschwellt als er seine Hände in seine Hüften stemmte. "Niemand kann die Gurren Brigade besiegen!"

Seine selbstbewussten Worte wurden von einer Hand unterbrochen, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte.

"Hast du eine Minute", hauchte Leron Kamina ins Ohr, worauf dieser rot wurde und sich am liebsten zwei Meter weit entfernt in Sicherheit brachte. Stattdessen folgte er aber dem Technikfreund in ihr kleines mobiles Quartier.

"Sieh dir das Mal an", forderte ihn Leron auf, der vor einem Bildschirm mit kleinen Punkten und Schriftzeichen stand.

"Was soll das sein?" Kamina wollte seinen Freund nicht konkret darauf hinweisen, dass er immer noch nicht lesen konnte. Ihn erinnerte es an eine sinnlose Ansammlung von Zeichen, die sich auf zwei Bereiche auf dem Monitor konzentrierten.

"Eine Karte", erklärte Leron und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor den Computer. "Dieser Punkt hier", er deutete auf ihn, "sind wir. Der andere der Beastmen der heute Morgen aufgeschlagen ist. Interessant ist, dass er sich erst etwas bewegte und seit dem an dieser Stelle verharrt."

Mit gespanntem Gesicht beugte sich Kamina vor und nahm das Radar ins Auge. "Kannst du erkennen was das für ein Terrain ist?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Leron und schlug kokett die Augen auf. "Er befindet sich in den Bergen. Ob er sich in einer Höhle oder einem Loch befindet ist aber nicht ersichtlich."

"Ein Hinterhalt", sprach der Anführer der Gurren Brigade seinen Gedanken aus. "Sehr gut Leron. Gib Bescheid, wenn wir in seiner Nähe sind", befahl er, bevor er aus dem Raum rannte.

Auf Kaminas Weg zu Gurrens Cockpit begegnete er Yoko, die ihre Waffe reinigte.

"Kannst du bitte die Kinder suchen und zu Leron schicken? Wir wollen aufbrechen", fragte Kamina geradeheraus.

"Warum die Eile?", wollte Yoko wissen und sah Kamina durch das Fernrohr an. "Bis jetzt hast du dir den ganzen Morgen viel Zeit gelassen."

"Halte das Ding nicht in mein Gesicht", beschwerte sich Kamina und schob den Gewehrlauf auf Seite. "Ich habe eben erfahren, dass der Ganmen im Hinterhalt liegt und das ausgerechnet in den Bergen, die wir durchqueren wollten."

Noch wärmend er darüber nachdachte woher ihre Feinde von ihrer Route erfahren haben konnten, schulterte Yoko das Scharfschützengewehr und sprang auf ihre Füße.

"Wenn das so ist", sagte sie und wollte loslaufen, doch Kamina hielt sie noch einen Moment auf.

Mit klaren und ernsten Blick starrte er seine Freundin an. "Bitte erzähle Simon nichts von dem Vorhaben des Beastmen. Ich habe sein Selbstvertrauen erst vor einigen Minuten wieder aufgebaut. Ein zweites Mal"

"Schon verstanden", fiel ihm Yoko ins Wort und grinste verschmitzt. "Ich kenne Simon schon eine gewisse Zeit. Ich weiß was man ihm erzählen sollte und was nicht."

Mit gespitzten Ohren steuerte Kamina Gurren in den Canyon hinein, der durch eine schmale Bergkette führte. Auf seinem Rücken trug er den kleinen Wohncontainer und da hinter trottete ihm Lagann nach. Mit angespannten Nerven drehte sich Kamina jedem einzelnen Felsvorsprung und Höhleneingang zu. Er wollte unbedingt einen Überraschungsangriff zuvor kommen.

Die Unruhe seines Freundes war Simon nicht entgangen und er drehte sich auch um, ohne zu wissen wonach er suchte.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", durchbrach Simons Stimme die Ruhe in Kaminas Cockpit, der vor Schreck zusammen zuckte.

"Simon", begann Kamina und starrte das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm an. "Halte die Augen offen. Hier hat sich der Ganmen versteckt."

Ich glaube an dich und deine Stärke, dachte Kamina und gab sich einen Ruck. Simon wurde sich bestimmt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, solange er, Kamina Anführer der Gurren Brigade sich nicht von einer unbekannten Gefahr einschüchtern ließ.

"Es ist der Ganmen von heute Morgen, der glaubt er könnte sich mit uns anlegen und hat sich hier versteckt. Aber er hat die Rechnung ohne unser Radar gemacht. Lange vor unser"

"Vielen Dank für die Blumen", unterbrach Leron den Redeschwall von Kamina. "Unser Freund wartet hinter der nächsten Ecke auf uns."

"Haltet euch bereit", rief Kamina voller Enthusiasmus. Sie würden es diesem Beastmen zeigen. Nicht einmal der Versuch sie zu überrumpeln, konnte die Gurren Brigade bis zum Kern erschüttern.

Per Knopfdruck warf er die mobile Wohnstätte ab, die mit einer spürbaren Erschütterung auf den Boden landete.

"Auf geht's", rief Kamina und setzte Lagann auf Gurren Kopf. Voller Elan rannte ihr Ganmen um die Biegung und bremste sofort wieder ab.

Entgegen ihrer Vermutung hatte sich kein Beastmen vor ihnen versteckt. Ihr Feind saß auf einem kleinen Plateau und wartete auf sie.

"Viral?", frage Simon, der das Robotermodell Enki zuerst sah.

Ärgerlich streckte Kamina seinen Arm nach seinem Langzeit Rivalen und ballte eine Faust. "Was willst du hier?"

"Meinen Helm", lautete die oft wiederkehrende Antwort.

"Und diesmal wird keiner von uns sich verfrüht aus diesem Kampf zurückziehen", versprach Viral und ließ seinen Enki aufstehen. Als er aufrecht stand, zog er seine Schwerter und sprang von seinem Felsvorsprung genau vor Gurren Laganns Füße.

"Bereit, Simon?"

"Ja, aniki."

"Sehr gut", freute sich Kamina und wich dem ersten Angriff aus. Auch wenn es masochistisch wirkte, er mochte seine Anfeindungen mit Viral. Sie beide standen für ihre Ideale ein und versuchten dabei immer fair zu sein.

Während sich Gurren Lagann noch unter dem zweiten Schwertstreich hinweg druckte, packte er Enkis Arm und wollte ihn auf den Boden werden. Der Stand es Ganmen war aber so sicher, dass er nicht einmal ins Wanken geriet. Stattdessen schleuderte er Kamina und Simon gegen die nächste Felswand und stürzte sich wieder auf sie. Paralysiert sah Simon wie die Klinge gegen die Scheibe von Lagann prallte. Das Geräusch, welches dabei entstand riss ihn aus seiner Benommenheit. In einer günstigen Sekunde steuerte Simon Gurren Lagann aus dieser prekären Situation und warf sich Virals Ganmen an den Hals. Gleichzeitig erschien sein Bild auf dem Schirm in Kaminas Kabine.

"Aniki!", rief Simon, als er seinen Freund zum Handeln aufforderte.

"Sofort", antwortete Kamina und Bohrer bildeten sich an seinen Fäusten, mit denen er begann auf Enkis Körper ein zu trommeln. Viral ließ einige Schläge zu bevor er sich mit einem Tritt aus seiner Lage befreien wollte, doch Kamina erkannte rechtzeitig das Vorhaben des Beastmen und drückte sein Bein auf den Boden. Mit seiner freien Hand holte er weit aus und schleuderte sie dem feindlichen Ganmen ins Gesicht.

Aus den Lautsprechern drang Virals Stöhnen und seine erbosten Stimme. "Ich will gegen dich alleine kämpfen, Kamina."

"Tatsächlich", murmelte Kamina und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Reizvolles an sich, aber dieser Kampf gehörte Simon und ihm.

Simons Gesicht erschien wieder vor ihm und blickte ihn fragend an. "Lass dich nicht drauf ein."

"Glaubst du, dass du dann eine bessere Chance auf den Sieg hast?", fragte Kamina Viral und ignorierte Simon.

"Natürlich habe ich das. Im Gegensatz zu euch muss ich den Ganmen alleine steuern und kann mich nicht auf die Hilfe eines zweiten Mannes verlassen."

"Du meinst wohl niemand will mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

Vor Wut schrie Virals auf. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft warf er Gurren Lagann von sich herunter und sprang auf seine Füße.

Gurren Lagann konnte sich, dank Simons schnellen Handelns, abrollen und aufrecht hinstellen. Beide sahen gerade noch wie Enki seine Schwerter wegsteckte und auf sie zustürmte. Mit beiden Händen fing er die geballten Fäuste des Ganmen ab.

Auf Augenhöhe standen sich Kamina und Viral in ihren Robotern gegenüber und rangelten um die Oberhand. Nach Minuten hatte sich kein Gewinner ergeben und der Anführer der Gurren Brigade verlor mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde mehr seiner Geduld.

"Viral, hör mir mal zu", sprach Kamina in sein Mikrophon. "Wenn wir so weiter machen wird es keinen Sieger geben und ein Unentschieden kommt für uns beide nicht in Frage. Da du einen fairen Kampf verlangt hast, schlage ich dir ein Duell Mann gegen Mann vor. Auch wenn du kein ganzer Mensch bist", füge er leiser hinzu.

"Bist du wahnsinnig, Kamina?", brüllte Yoko. "Du hast doch bereits eine Auseinandersetzung mit Viral gehabt. Du weißt, dass er dir in Sachen Geschwindigkeit haushoch überlegen ist."

"Das weiß ich", war Kaminas kühle Antwort und er griff nach seinem Katana, "aber das kann nur unter Männern geregelt werden." Er drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf und das Cockpit öffnete sich. "Und davonlaufen werde ich nicht!"

"Sehr gut, Kamina", lobte ihn eine Stimme, die aus dem nichts zu kommen schien. Erst nach seinen Worten erschien Viral auf der offenen Klappe von Gurren Lagann, sein Beil in der Klaue. Doch grinsend sprang er sogleich rückwärts auf den Erdboden, Kamina ihm hinterher. Noch bevor Kamina landen konnte, musste er einen Angriff abwehren und rette sich mit einem Salto vor einem Sturz. Doch Viral setzte seine Attacken weiter fort und konzentrierte sich dabei auf den Oberkörper des Menschen. Die blitzschnellen Hiebe konnte Kamina in den meisten Fällen abfangen, aber auch den Treffern war er jedes Mal weitestgehend ausgewichen, so dass sich eine Verletzungen auf kleine Schnittwunden beschränkten.

"Das erinnert mich an unser erstes zusammentreffen", sinnierte Kamina und parierte einen Schlag in Richtung seines rechten Arms.

"Damals warst du genauso hilflos und hast auch nur einstecken können", antwortete Viral mit einem spöttisch verzogenen Grinsen.

"Ja, aber Zeiten ändern sich."

Viral war bei seiner Antwort aus dem Takt seiner Hiebe gekommen. Augenblicklich nutze dies Kamina aus und begann seinen Angriff. Jetzt war es der Beastmen, der das Katana blockte und zurück wich. Doch nicht für lange. Mit einem Lachen beschleunigte Viral seine Schritte und war nicht mehr für Kaminas Augen sichtbar.

"Ihr haltet euch da raus", wies er seine Freunde an, die sich auch nervös umsahen. "Ich werde ihn selbst zur Strecke bringen."

"Das werden wir noch sehen, Mensch", war Virals Antwort, als er einige Meter vor ihm wieder auftauchte.

"Du wirst es erleben."

Bereit für einen Angriff rannte Kamina los und schwang seine Waffe wild umher. Perplex machte Viral einen Sprung rückwärts und duckte sich vor der scharfen Klinge. Überrascht wurde er von der Tatsache, dass Kamina sein rechtes Handgelenk packte und ihm seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Vor Schmerz heulte Viral auf und tastete mit seiner freien Hand nach seiner Nase. Währenddessen starrte er genau in Kaminas Augen.

"Überrascht?", fragte er höhnisch und ließ seinen Feind los.

Viral fühlte sein eigenes Blut an den Fingerspitzen und war zutiefst erschüttert. Während er noch sich selbst nachhing, schubste ihn Kamina auf den Boden und setzte Viral die Klinge seine Katanas an die Kehle.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich besiegen werde", tönte Kamina. "Du hättest dich niemals mit der Gurren Brigade einlassen sollen. Gegen uns habt ihr Beastmen keine Chance. Sag dass deinem Boss und erzähle ihm von deiner Niederlage gegen Lord Kamina."

Viral antwortete Kamina mit einem kehligen Lachen.

"Mich besiegt?", fragte er skeptisch. "Was zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?"

"Was?" Voller Überraschung registrierte er, wie Virals seinen eigenen Spruch gegen ihn einsetzte.

"Du bist nur ein dummer Mensch", fuhr Viral fort und schlug mit der Hand das Katana zur Seite. In einem weiten Bogen schwang er sein Beil durch die Luft und brachte Kamina auf Abstand. "Ihr werdet uns nie besiegen können. Eure Rasse hat hier nichts verloren und ihre werdet von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden."

"Yoko! Schieß", schrie Kamina und ein paar Sekunden später schlug die Kugel auf dem felsigen Grund ein. Doch Viral war bereits verschwunden. Er warf Kamina noch einen letzten verachtenden Blick zu, bevor er in Enkis Cockpit verschwand und über die Bergkette floh.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Simon als er neben seinem Freund stand, der dem Ganmen hinterher starrte.

"Natürlich", antwortete Kamina und drehte sich zu Simon um.

"Was zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich wer ich bin. Von Viral lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen."


End file.
